Gribrak (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Gribrak was a Steltian Trader who became a Dark Hunter then allied himself with the Toa Metru, in the Fractures Universe. History Early Life Like all other members of his species, Gribrak came into being on Spherus Magna, where he was placed on Stelt and was given a somewhat significant position in his species' social system as the owner of a particularly large tavern on the Steltian coast. Life on Stelt However, Gribrak quickly became a rival of a powerful street gang. As his tavern was situated in a notably seedy area of Stelt, the business was prone to being threatened by a gang of Skakdi. Gribrak lost thousands of widgets to raids where Skakdi would march into the establishment with loaded weapons and demand money under threat of damaging the property. Fortunately, a Dark Hunter named "Nightmare" was present in the tavern on one such raid and witnessed two Skakdi bankrupting Gribrak. Having just completed a successful assassination, the Dark Hunter shadowed the two thugs out into the street and critically wounded both of them. However, as he was in a good mood, he then returned the stolen money to Gribrak and convinced the two defeated Skakdi that he was a member of a rival Skakdi gang. A week later, the two Skakdi gangs engaged each other in a shoot-out, resulting in both sides being completely wiped out due to the actions of "Nightmare". Inspired, Gribrak decided to train to become a Dark Hunter. Life as a Dark Hunter Seeing no future for himself on Stelt, Gribrak travelled to Odina and asked The Shadowed One for a place in the organization. The Shadowed One accepted him on the condition that he passed an entrance Arena Match against a Dark Hunter. Having trained in swordplay prior to his entry, Gribrak was able to overpower a Dark Hunter named "Terminator" and was given a place in the organization. Upon being integrated into the Dark Hunters, Gribrak was given the codename "Vertigo", which he would later abandon. Missions While in the Dark Hunters, Gribrak performed a number of assignments on behalf of the organization. At one point, he was tasked with torturing a Skakdi Warlord into revealing information regarding a supply of stollen weapons that he had hidden. Once Gribrak was able to locate the stollen goods they were randsomed back to the Matoran of Metru-Nui for three-times their original price. Additionally, Gribrak was known to have been stationed on Nynrah for an unclear period of time. Toa/Dark Hunter War 3,002 years ago, when the Toa/Dark Hunter War took place, Gribrak was dispatched to Metru-Nui to fight the army of Toa that was present in the city. The extent of his actions in the war remain largely unclear but it is known that he refused to fight the Toa and, instead, took up a high ranking position as one of the Dark Hunters' training instructors, managing to dodge having to actually take part in the war. By the time the war ended, however, Gribrak had lost faith in his cause. When The Shadowed One settled an armistice with Turaga Tuyet to stop the fighting and unite the two warring factions in their battle against the Brotherhood of Makuta, Gribrak eagarly allied himself with the Toa. War against the Brotherhood of Makuta After several painstaking treaties, the majority of the Dark Hunters agreed to an alliance with the Matoran to fight the Brotherhood, which had begun to invade the Matoran Universe by that point. However, due to the fact that Makuta Teridax never existed in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood did not form their Grand Plan and, instead of waiting for events to fall into place around the Great Cataclysm, accelerated their invasion of the Matoran Universe. Although the Matoran Universe was still able to safely land on Spherus Magna, the inhabitants spilled out in an event known as the Final Push. For the next 3,000 years, Gribrak fought alongside a number of different Toa and became something of a tactician, being able to anticipate the movements of Rahkshi in particular, often finding himself able to predict when such attacks would take place given the nature of their pack leaders. Post War Following the end of the war and the supposed defeat of the Brotherhood, Gribrak returned to Stelt with Toa Tourik, a Toa of Plantlife who he had met during the war and befriended. Exhilarated by the fact they had both survived the war, they began to visit some of Stelt's seedier areas, engaging in tavern bets, gambling, and becoming involved with cheap women. However, in more recent times, Tourik was contacted with a threat from Toa Tollubo, a Toa of Light surviving in Metru-Nui, pressuring him to travel to the City of Legends to help protect them from a group of rebels known as the Cult of Darkness. Grudgily, the travelling pair accepted the demand and journeyed to Metru-Nui. Abilities and Traits Being a Steltian, Gribrak did not have access to Elemental Powers or the ability to use a Kanohi. However, he did have a considerable amount of strength and was well trained in most forms of physical hand-to-hand combat. In addition to this, Gribrak was also known to have a particular set of morals, preferring not to harm the likes of Matoran or Turaga with fiery determination. Trivia *The name Gribrak was one of the first names that Matoro1 created for a creation and was originally going to be the name of a Toa of Air, one of his earliest creations. However, after this character was scrapped the name was passed down between his creations as it never seemed to truly fit any of them. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance See Also *Gribrak's Brickshelf Gallery Category:Dark Hunters Category:Stelt